Royal Engagements
by bethy23
Summary: NH....based off of Princess Diaries 2...I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! I am so happy that you liked my last story 'Hate or Passion'. I decided that I need to start writing again so here is my new story. It is loosely based off Princess Diaries 2...but I made a lot of changes.  
Let me now what you guys think and if I should continue. Review Please!

Chapter 1

"Now I present to you the Stanford graduating class of 2007!"

Haley let out hug breath and then joined her former class mates in throwing their caps in the air. She had finally finished school and she was ecstatic. Now at the tender age of 21 she was heading back to her country Genovia to eventually become Queen.

"Haley! O I am so proud of you!" Her mother said walking up to her and engulfing her in a bone crushing hug. Haley was the only daughter of Queen Linda James. Her father King Jim James died in a freak car accident when Haley was only ten.

"Thanks mom, but um…could I possibly breathe now?" Haley said laughing.

"I'm sorry baby girl but I am just so happy for you." Linda said with tears in her eyes.

"Hales!" Haley turned at the sight of her two best friends running towards her.

"Ahhhh!" Haley screamed in excitement causing her mother and their bodyguards to wince in pain and cover their ears.

"Brooke, Lucas what are you guys doing here?" She asked after hugging them both tightly.

Haley had known both Brooke and Lucas since she was little. She was sent to America at a young age for her education. She went to a private school in Wilmington North Carolina and that is where the three of them met. Even after they went their separate ways the three of them still kept in touch.

"Well I really came to check out the hot college boys but seeing you graduate is just a plus" Brooke said winking at her. "Well I love you Hales but I see a hottie over there that is looking my way." Brooke said walking away.

"Well I just came to see my buddy finally graduate. I'm so proud of you Hales." Lucas said kissing her on the forehead and pulling her into another hug.

"Aw I am so glad that you guys came. Hey what are you doing for the next couple of days because it would be so great if you could come to my birthday party in Genovia." She said giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Lucas just smiled at her. "You know I wouldn't miss it for the world. I have been taking some time off and I wanted to come see you anyway.

Lucas was a world know author. He has already put out three books and he is the middle of writing a fourth. All his books have won all sorts of awards. He lives in North Carolina with his mother and little sister. His father left when he was sixteen and he has been taking care of his family ever since.

"What did I miss?" Brooke said walking back up to them.

"Well you are both coming to my birthday party in Genovia so pack your bags!" Haley said smiling widely.

"O yay! You know no one loves a party as much a Brooke Davis. Oh no what are I going to wear? I will just have to design something on the plane I guess. You know I always have to look good." She said with a huge dimpled smile.

Brooke was always the carefree party girl of the bunch. Despite her crazy party girl side she was also a very successful lawyer. She graduated about a year ago from Stanford and she started up her own practice in LA. She also owned a small boutique called 'clothes over bros'. Her cloths were mostly a hobby though.

Lucas and Haley just rolled their eyes at her. "Well our flight leaves in about two hours so go ahead and get your stuff together and meet me at the airport. I will have a limo pick you up from your hotel. I will see you guys in a little while." She said hugging them both and making her way to the limo that was waiting for her.

_The next night_

"Holy mama-jama tutor girl! You are smoking hot!" Brooke yelled after seeing Haley ready for her party. "If I was a guy I would so do you." She said winking at her.

Haley was wearing a gorgeous Vera Wang ball gown. It was ruby red gown with real tiny rubies sewn into the bodice. It flared out at the hip and had a small train at the back. Her hair was in a classy curly updo and she was wearing the crown that she had received on her sixteenth birthday from her mother. Her makeup was light bringing out her natural beauty. She looked like a true princess.

Haley just smiled and rolled her eyes at her goofy friend. "I don't think anyone could ever guess that you were a lawyer!"

"That is what I was going for. Most lawyers are stuffy snobby losers and that is something I never want to be." She replied with a dimpled smile. "But you do seriously look hot Hales. Those men won't know what hit them."

"Well none of them will be looking at me when they see how beautiful you look Miss Davis!" Haley said smiling.

Brooke was wearing a dress of her own creation. It was a floor length form fitting black gown. If fit her curves perfectly and made her look like the sexy vixen that she was. Her hair was down and in soft curls that framed her face. Her makeup was dark with smoky eyes and red lips.

"Well I guess I have to agree with you on that one Hales, I do look good." She said giggling. "Now I better head out there before all of the hot guys are taken. See you in a bit." She said hugging her and leaving.

"Presenting her highness Haley Elizabeth James Princess of Genovia!"

The doors opened and Haley made her way out to her party. People applauded her as she made her way down the grand staircase in the ballroom. She smiled when she saw Brooke already latched onto the arm of one of the members of parliament.

Her smile widened when she saw a skinny blonde waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh my gosh Peyton? I am so glad to see you." She said engulfing the girl in a friendly hug.

"You know I wouldn't miss your party for the world, besides things are so dull in Denmark right now. I had to get away."

"Oh you have to meet my friends." Haley said pulling her to where Lucas and Brooke were standing.

"Peyton this is Lucas and Brooke, guys this is Peyton, the princess of Denmark and one of my closest friends beside you guys." Haley said introducing them.

"Hey Peyton, I'm Brooke as Haley already said." Brooke said smiling. Peyton stuck her hand out for her to shake but was surprised when Brooke brought her into a friendly hug. "I hope we will become good friends soon." Peyton said after Brooke finally released her hold on her.

"Hey Princess Peyton, I'm Lucas Haley's normal friend." He said sticking his hand out for her to shake. Peyton smiled and shook his hand. Their hands lingered a little longer than normal.

"You can call me Peyton." She said with her hand still in his.

To his discomfort Lucas finally let go of her hand. Then an idea popped into his head. "Peyton, would you care to dance?" he said smiling slightly.

She blushed slightly and then placed her small hand in his. "I would love to."

As a tradition Haley had to dance with every available man at her party. After about ten times of getting her foot stepped on she was ready to call it quits. She had danced with men that were in there forties and even one boy that looked about ten. Not one of the men she danced with was desirable in any way.

"How many more do I have to dance with?" Haley asked her assistant Rachel.

"Only about ten more." Rachel replied giggling slightly.

"Princess may I have this dance?" Some one asked from behind them. Haley cringed at the voice. She knew exactly who it was.

"Lord Timothy of course." She said through her clenched teeth.

"I always knew you wanted a piece of the 'Tim'." He said guiding her to the dance floor. Within a minute Tim had already stepped on her foot twice and tried to feel her up. She was about to bow out gracefully when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"May I cut in?" She heard a masculine voice say.

Haley turned around to see the most gorgeous man that she had even laid her eyes upon. He was tall with raven black hair and piercing blue eyes.

'Oh my gosh! This guy has got to be the hottest guy I have ever seen.' She thought. 'Oh he so beats out McDreamy, he is like Mr. McSteamy! Not only is her gorgeous but he totally just saved me from Dim.'

"Aww man you are so trying to steal my babe." Tim said whining.

"Thank you for the dance Timothy, goodbye." Haley said dismissing him and turning to McSteamy. He was offering her his hand so she placed her small hand into his large hand. It seemed to fit like a perfect mold. He placed his other hand on her upper back and started dancing with her.

"Thanks you so much, he was driving me nuts." Haley said smiling.

"It was my pleasure princess." He replied smirking.

"O please just call me Haley." She corrected him.

"Alright, Haley." He said spinning her around the dance floor.

"And you are?"

"You can call me Nathan." He replied as the music can to a stop. "Well Haley it was lovely dancing with you." He said kissing her hand.

"It was nice to meet you Nathan. I hope to see you again." Haley said smiling and flirting with him.

"You can count on it princess." He said before smirking again and then walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for replying!!! I hoped that you would like it! Ok so here is the next chapter. Let me know what you think!! O and I will try and do personal replies next time!!

Chapter 2

The morning after Haley's party she was exhausted. She had never danced so much in her entire life. For some reason she could get that Nathan guy out of her head for the rest of the night. She wanted to find out more about him but it seemed as though he slipped off after their dance.

'Man he has got to be the sexiest guy that I have ever seen. I bet he is a male model or something like that.' She thought sighing. Her thoughts were interrupted by her assistant and friend Rachel storming into her room.

"Haley your mom is in a meeting with Parliament right now but she wants to see you in the throne room in an hour alright?" Rachel said not looking up from the planner that she was holding.

"Man what I wouldn't give for a little bit of privacy!" Haley said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Rachel finally looked up from her planner and glared at Haley playfully. "Well I am sorry princess; did I disturb a day dream about that guy you were dancing with last night?" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Haley instantly blushed. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Besides, I danced with about fifty guys last night and trust me none of them were worthy of day dreams." She said in reply.

"Yes you did but I remember one in particular that had you drooling. I am not sure what his name was but he certainly fit into the tall dark and dead sexy category." Rachel said smirking.

"I think you mean tall dark and handsome and I was so not drooling." Haley said pouting slightly.

"But you admit that he was tall dark and handsome?" she replied raising an eye brow.

"I…you…UH ok I will admit it. That guy was dead sexy!" Haley said blushing and hiding her face in a pillow.

"That is what I thought!" Rachel said smiling in victory. "Ok so Lucas and Brooke are already eating breakfast and they are waiting on you to join them. Don't forget the throne room in an hour." She said walking out of her room going right back into assistant mode.

Haley let out a sigh and then decided it was time for her to get ready for the day. She took a quick shower letting her hair dry naturally into soft curls that framed her face. She applied a light amount of makeup just enough to bring out her natural beauty. She quickly ran to her closet and grabbed her favorite pair of Seven jeans and slipped on a Stanford T-shirt. She always loved it when she could wear just jeans and a t-shirt. She ran to the kitchen so she would have some time to eat before she had to meet her mother in the throne room.

"O hey Keith!" Haley said greeting the head of security for the royal family. "I haven't seen you in ages!" She said hugging him. Keith had always been like a father to her, especially after her father had passed away. Keith was always there for her. She also had a feeling that Keith was falling hard for her mom, but she never said anything.

"Hello there Princess." Keith said smiling at the girl that had been like a daughter to him. "I have missed you around here. It has been much to quiet."

"Well then I bet you are glad that I am back to stir up some trouble." She said smiling.

"You always keep me on my toes Haley."

"Well I try! I am gonna go get some grub before I have to go meet with my mom. See you later Keithy!!" she said walking away.

Keith just rolled his eyes at the nick name that she insisted on calling him.

"Hey guys!" Haley greeted Lucas and Brooke as she made her way into the kitchen grabbing a muffin and some orange juice.

"Hey sleepy head! Can I say that you throw one hell of a party? I am so beat I don't think I can party again for at least a month. Well maybe a week instead. O by the way I want all the details about that hottie that you danced with last night." Brooke said all in one breath.

"Whoa slow down there Brooke." Haley said sitting down next to Lucas at the table. "There really isn't much to tell about the hottie situation we just danced and then he left. His name was Nathan and that is really all I know."

"Aww come on Hales I want details." Brooke whined like a child.

"I promise that is all that happened; besides I wanna hear about Luke's night with princess Peyton. The last I saw you two were sneaking off to the balcony." Haley said turning her attention to a now blushing Lucas.

"O Lucas you have to dish. I was to busy with Chase that I didn't even notice you were with Peyton." Brooke said now interested in Lucas's night.

"Wait, who is Chase?" Lucas asked trying to take the attention off himself.

"That comes next, right now you dish about Peyton." Haley said crossing her arms showing him that she meant business.

"Fine! Nothing happened, we just talked and she gave me her number. It was probably just pity though. I mean she is the Princess of Denmark and I am a nobody." He said sadly.

"Lucas you are one of the most successful writers in the last five years. Every single one of your books was on the best sellers list, you are defiantly a somebody. Take a chance with Peyton; you never know what will come of it." Haley said smiling at her friend.

"How will it ever work? I can't leave my mom and Lily to just run off to Denmark."

"Lucas you aren't getting married or anything, you are just dating her! Plus I am pretty sure that you mom is old enough to take car of herself and Lily. In fact when I talked to her yesterday she thanked me for getting you out of the house. Apparently you were getting on her nerves." Brooke said smirking slightly

"You really think that she would go out with a guy like me?" He asked hopefully.

"Well considering you are an awesome guy plus a hottie I would say yes." Brooke said with a dimpled grin.

Lucas just rolled his eyes at her. "Hales, what do you think?" He asked.

"I think that you are the only guy that even has a shot. I have been to a lot of parties with Peyton and you are the only guy that she ever agreed to dance with. She always said that she would rather be in her room drawing and blaring her music then have to dance with stuck up snobs that were always at those parties. She is kind of the brooding type which makes her perfect for you Broody!" She said winking at him.

"Well I guess I could give it a shot if you put it that way." He said smiling.

"O crap, I have to go meet my mom, Brooke I want to hear full details on Chase the next time I see you." Haley said walking out of the kitchen and to the throne room.

"Hey mom what's up? Rach said you needed to see me?" Haley said plopping down next to her mom on a bench.

"Haley you are late as usual." Her mother scolded.

"Mom you always said that the queen is never late, everyone else is just early." She said smirking.

"Yes, but you are not the queen yet, I am so you were late." Her mother corrected.

"I am sorry, I got caught up at breakfast I mean Lucas has the hots for Peyton and Brooke has some mystery guy…" her mother cut her off.

"Haley my dear a Queen should not ramble." Linda corrected her.

"Like you said I am not the queen yet." Haley said crossing her arms in a mocking tone.

Her mother rolled her eyes. "Alright enough chatter we have some real business tot alk about and I am afraid that you will not like what I am about to tell you. Just remember that this is not my choice, it was parliament. I tried to fight them on it but they would not budge."

"Mother you are kind of scaring me. What's going on?" Haley said in a worried tone.

"Well Haley I found out that in order for you to assume the thrown there is a little hitch."

"And that would be?"

"You have to get marred before you assume the thrown and you only have 60 days to do so." She let out.

"What???? How did this happen?" Haley yelled startling her mother slightly

"Well…"

_Two hours earlier_

"I can assure you all that Haley is ready to take her place as out next queen." Linda stated as the parliament meeting was about to come to a close.

"Not so fast." A voice broke the silence of the room. All attention was now on the arrogant Daniel Scott.

"If you all remember that Genovian law states that a princess must be married before she can assume the thrown. Therefore Princess Haley is not eligible for the thrown as of now. However, there is another heir. My sister in law was King James's second cousin. Seeing as she was the only kin that James had she and her husband would have been the next in line after Princess Haley to assume the thrown. She married my brother Nicolas and they had a child. They both sadly passed away a few years back leaving me to raise their child. Therefore the next heir to the thrown is my nephew Lord Nathan Scott. Since Haley is not married she cannot assume the thrown therefore Nathan is ready and waiting to take his spot as the King of Genovia." Dan finished with a smirk.

Queen Linda and most of parliament sat there with their mouths wide open.

"Shut up!" Linda finally said in shock.

"I beg you pardon your majesty?" Dan said insulted.

One of the parliament members spoke up to defend her. "O shut up dosent always mean be quiet, it can also be 'oh my', 'whoa'…" Linda cut him off.

"Yes thank you. Daniel you know we have never really abided by that law. Come on this is the 21st century. I have been queen for over ten years with out a king. I am sure that Haley can do the same." She said in her defense.

"Genovia shall not have a queen unless she is bound in holy matrimony." An older member stated.

"Lord Durham please…" she trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"That is the law and has been the law for over 300 years. If Princess Haley is not married in 60 days then Lord Nathan will assume the thrown." He said sternly.

Linda just sat there. There was no way she could argue her way out of that one.

_End Flashback_

Haley just sat there in shock listening to her mother's words. Finally she got enough nerve to speak. "Mom what can I do? The only way I can get married that fast is if I have an arranged married, I mean come on who has an arranged marriage?" She said glancing at the portrait of her mother and father that was on the wall. "Oh, I'm sorry mom, you had an arranged marriage." She said quietly.

"Yes I did, and it turned out quite marvelously for me. Your father was my best friend and I grew quite fond of him." She said smiling sadly.

"Yes but I don't dream of fondness mother, I dream of love." Haley said sadly bringing her knees to her chest and hiding her face in them. "What should I do?" She said quietly.

"Oh my baby, I made my choice. I chose the love of my country. No matter what choice you make you are still first and foremost my daughter and I will be proud of you no matter what."

Haley stood up slowly looking around at the portraits on the walls of all the royal families. "Well there are 300 years of James's on these walls and I will be up there next to you and father. Let's find me a husband." She said with a fake smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all who read and replied!! You guys are awesome! Here is the next chapter for you guys. There is a little bit of Naley in this for you! Let me know what you think.

Also, I know that it has been questioned if Nathan and Haley are related in any way. No they are not. The only living member of Haley's family is her mother. Nathan is just the next noble in line for the thrown. They are in no way related. Now here is the next chapter for you...enjoy!

Chapter 3

"O good morning Keith. How are you doing today?" Linda asked when she spotted him in the hall.

"I am doing very well your majesty, how are you?" He replied very formally.

"Keith how many times do I have to tell you to call me Linda? I mean you are practically family." She said smiling.

"I am sure that you will have to say it once more you majesty." Keith said grinning.

Linda just rolled her eyes and smiled. "OK well we need to make sure that everything is ready for Lord Nathan's visit, he is expected to be here any minute, and I have to find Haley."

"Your majesty?" Keith said getting her attention.

"Yes?"

"I think we can cross one thing off your list" He said smiling and pointing to the other side of the hall where Haley was standing in front of a mirror flipping her head upside down brushing her hair out.

"Thanks Keith." Linda said making her way over to her daughter.

Haley popped her head back up to be met with her mother's smiling eyes.

Haley smiled back but that smiled soon turned into a scowl. "Mother I really don't understand why we invited the guy that is trying to steal the thrown from me to stay at the palace." She whined.

"Linda just rolled her eyes and started fixing a few of Haley's stray hairs. "I invited him because if there is any mischief or funny business going on I want it to be right under my nose."

"I just know he is going to be problematic." Haley said crossing her arms and pacing the floor in annoyance. "I mean he is cocky, self-centered, arrogant, controlling…" Her mother cut her off.

"Have you met him yet dear?" She asked curiously.

"Well…no but I be he is. I mean just out of no where he wants to be the king of Genovia? I mean seriously what is that? Some one is having a major power trip." She said sarcastically.

Linda just laughed at her daughters behavior then grew serious. "Haley I don't want you to worry. We will get through this and you will be a great Queen." She said

Haley let out a breath blowing her bangs out of her face and messing up what her mother just fixed. "OK so is this ok to greet him?" She said sarcastically spinning around.

She was wearing a light pink blazer that was fitted with a matching belt and a matching pink knee length skirt. Her hair was down and in loose curls that framed her face.

"Yes it is very appropriate, and pretty." He mother said winking at her. "OK now we all need to be on our best behavior. We will present ourselves with charm and grace. Haley I need you to be a great hostess. Make Lord Scott feel welcome here." Her mother said pacing the floor.

"Alright I got it mom." Haley said in a dry tone.

"Your majesty Lord Scott and his uncle have arrived." Keith said.

"UH great! I can't wait to meet the pig headed jerk that is trying to steal the throne from me." Haley said in a sarcastic tone.

"Haley." Her mother said in a warning tone.

"I know, I know charm and grace." She said putting on a fake smile.

"Much better." Her mother said winking at her.

Just then two men were escorted into the entryway by Keith and a few other security men. One of them was older and then there was a young man, probably in his early twenties. Haley only got a good look at the older man though. That was Daniel Scott a class A jackass. She knew all about him and his schemes to gain power. The other man she assumed to be Lord Nathan.

Haley finally got a good look at Lord Nathan and her face instantly flushed red, half with embarrassment and half with anger. She recognized Lord Nathan from her party. He was the one that she danced and flirted with. Now she felt like such a fool because he was trying to steal the crown from her the entire time.

"Ah, welcome Lord Nathan. We are so pleased that you could come stay at the palace with us for a little while." Linda said in a sweet formal tone. "May I present my daughter Haley?" She said turning to introduce Haley. She frowned slightly when she saw Haley with a red face looking at the ground.

"Haley? Aren't you going to say hello to our guest?" Linda said in a tone that meant she better do what she said.

Haley calmed herself and then looked up locking eyes with Nathan. He was standing there smirking like the ss that he was. Haley's anger boiled when she saw him. She calmly made her way toward him with a calm fake smile on her face.

"Lord Nathan is it?" She said standing in front of him. He towered over her by about a foot but she wasn't intimidated at all. Before he could even utter a word she took her stiletto heal and slammed it onto his foot.

He crouched over in pain and she smiled slightly satisfied with herself. She turned with a pout on her face and stomped out of the room.

"She sure knows how to make a man feel welcome." Daniel said rolling his eyes, while Nathan was still holding his foot in pain.

"O I am so sorry. I have no idea what has gotten into her. I will personally get some ice for that foot. Keith can you please show our guest to his suite while I try and figure out what's going on?" Linda said before following after Haley.

She found Haley sitting in the kitchen eating out of a tub of chocolate ice cream. "Haley? Would you please explain what just happened out there?" Linda said making her way toward her.

Haley looked up and scowled. "Sorry about that, it's just that I have met Lord Nathan before, yep at the ball. I didn't know who he was so we danced and I flirted. Man I feel like such a dork. I was flirting with the guy that is trying to steal the thrown from me!" Haley said laying her head on the table to hide her face.

"Haley, listen to me. You are a strong beautiful young woman. Do not let that man get the better of you. You cannot let him know that he is getting to you." Linda said sitting across from her at the table.

"I think his throbbing foot told him that he is getting to me." Haley said sarcastically not lifting her head.

"Haley, look at me." Linda said firmly. Haley lifted her head and waited for her mother to speak. "It is only a few weeks Haley, you can do this. Show that arrogant jerk how amazingly strong you are." She said smiling.

Haley smiled slightly. "Alright let's do this." She said taking another bite of her ice cream.

"That's my girl. Now I need you to come with me." Linda said getting up.

Haley grabbed her ice cream wanting to take it with her. "Haley, I think you can leave that here." Haley pouted but reluctantly left her ice cream like she was told.

"Now I need you to go change into something more comfortable and meet me in the theater. We need to pick out your husband."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was time for Haley to decide who her future husband would be. Haley was in the home theater room with her mother, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Rachel and Keith. She was about to make one of the most important decisions of her life so she needed some help from those that know her best. They were looking at prospects for her husband on a slide show that Rachel had put together.

"Ok let's get this show on the road." Haley said sarcastically. This first picture that popped up was of a greasy looking fat man with a pony tail that was probably in his thirties.

"Lord Angelo of Greece." Rachel stated reading his profile. "He likes drinking, dancing, and playing cards."

Haley looked at Rachel with a disbelieving look. "Where you serious with this one?" She asked

"Hey all I was told to do was put together a slideshow of all the available noble men. No one said that they had to be cute." She said holding her hands up in surrender.

Haley just laughed and rolled her eyes. "Ok the next one." Haley said turning her attention back to the screen. The next picture that popped up was on Prince William of England. Haley's popcorn flew out of her hands and she turned to Rachel.

"O absolutely I accept." She said with a wide smile.

"Prince William" Rachel said with a sigh. "He's not eligible because he is in line for his own throne." Rachel said popping a piece of candy into her mouth.

Haley frowned a little and then just gazed back at his picture that was still on the screen.

Lucas looked over at Rachel with a confused look. "If he isn't eligible they why is he part of the slide show?"

"O I just love to look at him." Rachel said with a wicked grin. All of the other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Me too" Said Queen Linda. Then all of the girls broke out into fits of laughter.

"Ok, ok on to the next slide." Keith said breaking up the giggle fest.

Rachel reluctantly switched to the next slide. There was a picture of a dark haired man that was actually pretty good looking. "Ok Lord Franc of Paris, he enjoys swimming, dancing, and long walks on the beach."

"Aww he is kind of cute." Brooke said with a dimpled smile.

"Yes I think his boyfriend feels the same way." Peyton said laughing.

"Right on" Brooke and Haley said in unison.

"O never matter that put him on all of our invitation list. He is a wonderful dancer." Linda said

"Ok next we have Lord Timothy…" Haley cut her off before she could finish.

"O hell no, I don't need a description on this one. Next!"

"Rachel switched to the next slide and before she could say anything she was cut off again by another James. "Uh, no to old!" Linda said so Rachel flipped to the next slide. "No to young!" Linda said cutting her off again. "We need someone that will help Haley run this country without his ego getting in the way. Someone who is charming, handsome, caring, and intelligent…" Haley cut her off

"Someone like him?" She said pointing to the slide that was on the screen. There was a picture of a tall slender man with brown hair. He was slightly geeky looking but he looked sweet.

"Lord Marvin McFadden O it's a wonder I didn't think of him before." Linda said smiling.

"Well he looks decent. I guess he will do." Haley said standing up and stretching. "Ok now who is up for some bow and arrow practice?"

"Um I have to go run the country." Linda said getting up and leaving with Keith behind her.

"Um I think Lucas and I were going to go to see the sight of Genovia. Right Lucas?" Peyton asked giving Lucas a hinting look.

"What are you talking about?" Peyton slammed her foot on his toes trying to get him to follow along. "Oww, yea I guess we have plans sorry Hales." Lucas said walking away with Peyton limping slightly.

"Brooke, Rachel are you guys with me?" Haley said turning to them.

"O what is that? O sorry Hales I think I hear your mother calling me. Gotta go!" Rachel said hightailing it out of there.

"I am not sure what is going on with everyone but I have a feeling that I am going to find out." Brooke said more to herself than Haley. "Alright Hales I will go with you.

From Haley's coronation she had to shoot a flaming arrow through a hoop that signified the beginning of her reign. She was to say the least clumsy when it cam to everything. Last time she went to a practice session she almost killed her instructor, who by the way quit after the first lesson.

After about three arrows Brooke knew exactly why no one wanted to come. "Hales are you even aiming for the target?" Brooke asked.

"I am trying here Brooke. You know how I am." Haley said before releasing another arrow and watching it sail across the lawn and hit the tree that Nathan was sitting under reading a book. He glanced up and saw that the arrow was about a foot above his head. Then he looked at Haley with a smirk and then started reading his book again.

"Now that one I wasn't aiming for the target." Haley said glaring at a smirking Nathan.

"Uh! I can't stand that guy. He is so, so…" Brooke cut her off.

"Sexy, charming, gorgeous. Take your pick." Brooke said with a dimpled smile looking at Nathan.

"No Brooke I was going to say cocky, arrogant, self centered…" Brooke cut her off again.

"He might be all of those things but he is still sexy." Brooke said still looking at him.

Nathan looked up from his book and saw that Brooke and Haley were still looking at him. He winked at both of them and smirked slightly. They were so talking about him.

"Brooke stop looking at him, Now he knows that we were talking about him and his ego will inflate even more." Haley said glaring at Nathan.

"Hey you are looking at him to so don't blame me." Brooke said crossing her arms.

Haley sent one more glare Nathan's way and then grabbed another arrow to continue practicing.

Nathan just stared at Haley loving that he could make her that annoyed. She looked so hot when her face was all scrunched up and mad like that. He figured that his work was done when he saw her glare at him and then turn away so he picked up his book and then made his way inside.

Before Haley had a chance to shoot her next arrow Brooke started coughing erratically. "O…Hales I think I need a drink of water. I better go inside. She said coughing some more and walking away.

"Brooke Davis I made up that trick. Don't you dare fake cough me!" Haley yelled after her, but Brooke was already gone.

I promise that the next chapter will have a lot more Naley banter! Love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next week Haley was introduced to Marvin McFadden. He was everything that his profile said he would be. They did everything from walking on the beach to playing badminton to even horseback riding. Marvin decided to make it official so he proposed to Haley giving her his great grandmother's ring. It was official. Haley James was getting married.

It was time for the newly engaged couple to be introduced to the public. Haley and Marvin were standing behind two doors that lead to the balcony of the palace where all of Genovia was waiting to see the happy couple.

Haley took a deep breath and then felt Marvin grab her hand. She looked over at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"I am when you are." He said with a kind smile.

Haley calmed down a little at his kind smile. She could really see herself being happy with Marvin someday. She was glad that she chose him, even if the circumstances were bad.

"Thank you." Haley said giving him a friendly hug, before turning to the doors. "Alright lets go." She said taking his hand again as the doors opened.

The couple stepped out onto the balcony and all they could hear was cheering. Haley's eyes bugged out a little bit before she plastered on her famous smile.

They smiled and waved to the happy crowd. Haley walked up to the podium and she was a nervous wreck. She hated giving speeches. She had gotten used to it but she still gets nervous every time she has to speak.

She glanced around the crowd and she spotted Nathan. He was flirting with some girl that looked like a street walker. Nathan must have felt her eyes on him because he looked up from his conquest and locked eyes with her.

For a moment they just stared at each other. Nathan gave he a reassuring nod and an actual real smile, not a smirk. Haley felt a wave of clam rush over her and she broke eye contact with Nathan and delivered the best speech that she had ever done. She had the entire crowd listening.

Nathan never took his eyes off of her. She was so eloquent and beautiful. 'Wait a minute; I can't start thinking like this. I can't let her get to me. That is what she wants. I have got to get over her. What is wrong with me?' Nathan thought having an inner battle with himself. He shook those thought out of his head and began flirting with the first girl he saw. She wasn't really pretty but she would do for now.

After Haley was done with her speech she looked back over to where Nathan was and she rolled her eyes when she saw him flirting with some other slutty bimbo. He glanced at her again and she glared at his smirking face as she made her way back into the palace.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Lord Daniel's House

"Ah Nathan my boy! How are things at the palace? I can't wait till we move in there! " Daniel said shaking Nathan's hand.

"Uncle Daniel you know that there could be a possibility that I will not be king. Haley is engaged to be married and if she follows through with it then she will be the queen." Nathan said honestly.

"Nathaniel Scott! If your father could hear you now he would be so ashamed of the way you are giving up like this." Dan yelled

"Well what do you propose I do Uncle? She is getting married and I can't stop her." Nathan yelled back.

"O that's it." Dan said with a wicked smile. "Nathan you are a charming young boy. What girl these days would turn you down?"

"It hasn't happened yet." Nathan said with a smirk

"That is the key then." Dan said

"What are you talking about uncle?" Nathan said with a confused look.

"Make her call off her wedding Nathan. Show her all of the romance, fire and passion that she is missing out on." Dan said

"Are you sure that will work? I mean I don't want to hurt her." Nathan said.

"Nathan do you think that all of the great kings of all time cared about hurting others to get to the top? You have got to look out for yourself only. Think of how proud your father would be." Dan said.

"Alright uncle if you think that it's what's best." Nathan agreed reluctantly. He really didn't want to hurt her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a couple of days later and Marvin had gone off to London to take care of some

Business he had. Haley was kind of glad for the trip. She really needed some space. She thought he was a nice guy but that was the entire problem. This was not what she craved for. She wanted someone that challenged her, someone that kept her on her toes. Marvin was wonderful but he was just too nice. She knew that he wasn't the one for her.

Haley was sitting on the stairs in the ballroom reading one of her favorite books 'Pride and Prejudice'. She needed a few minutes of peace and quiet so she was hiding from her maids Bevin and Gigi. They were sweet girls but they were really driving her crazy.

She was looked up from her book to look at the gorgeous ring that was on her finger. She let out a small sigh and began to let her thought wonder, when she heard someone whistling. She looked up and her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Having second thoughts princess?" Nathan said leaning on the rail of the balcony and smirking down at her.

She glared at him and got up off the floor and started making her way up the stairs. "Actually quite the opposite, I was just admiring my ring. It was Marvin's great grandmothers." Haley said fluttering her left hand at Nathan.

Nathan followed behind her and she stopped when she saw he was behind her. "Can I help you with something?" Haley asked turning towards him.

Nathan took a step towards her and she took a step back. He smirked at her actions. She was defiantly nervous. "No I was just admiring the beautiful artwork in the ballroom." Nathan said not taking his eyes off her. He took another step towards her and she took another step back and she was against the banister of the stairwell.

Haley gulped and tried to remain calm but he was making her extremely nervous. She pushed him away from her slightly and made her way down the stairs and to the other set of stair across the ballroom. "I really have to go now. I have some wedding details to attend to." She said walking up the stairs parallel to him.

Nathan's smirk dropped slightly when she blew him off. That had never happened before. He quickly regained some of his ego and he turned to the staircase she was walking up.

"What's wrong superstar? Did I bruise your ego?" Haley said laughing and walking up the stairs.

"No it's not that. You bruised my toe with you big feet." Nathan said smirking at her. The stairs that they were walking up met in the middle and they were now face to face.

"Big feet?" Haley questioned.

Before Haley had a chance to respond she heard Bevin's squeaking voice behind her. "Gigi I found her."

"No, Bevin, I'm not here." Haley said with pleading eyes.

Bevin looked at her confused and then a look of horror crossed her face. She ran out of the room screaming. "Never mind, it's a ghost!!!"

Haley turned back to Nathan who was still waiting on her reply. "Well you danced with my big feet." Haley said mentally punching herself for having such a stupid comeback.

"Yes, I danced with your big feet but need I remind you that we only danced for a minute." Nathan said

"Well…it was more than a minute." Haley said

"Ok it was a minute and a half." Nathan said smiling at her horrible come backs.

"Ok a minute and a half. But it didn't even matter because you didn't tell me who you were and that you were trying to steal the crown from me." Haley said poking him in the chest.

"I know I should have told you, because I usually tell women everything about myself when I dance with them." Nathan said sarcastically.

Haley heard Gigi calling her name so she decided that now was a good time to relocate She started walking down the nearest hall with Nathan following her. "You want to know what else you were doing when you were doing your little lie dance?"

Haley opened a door that led to a supply closet. She heard voices coming and knew that she had to hide. She went into the closet and shut the door behind her. Leaving Nathan very confused. He opened the closet door. "What are you doing? And what is a lie dance?"

Haley pulled him in there shutting the door. "I am hiding and the lie dance isn't the point. The point is that I am onto you. I know exactly what you are trying to do." She said pointing her finger right in his face.

"And what is that?" He said stepping closer to her to where they were just inches apart.

"I think we both know exactly what…."She was cut off by the door opening. Before Haley could think she pushed Nathan away from her and walked past the maid that had opened the door. She knew that it would be all over the palace that she was in a closet with Nathan and that they looked like they were about to kiss. She needed to find Brooke, Rachel and Peyton for some serious girl time.


	6. Chapter 6

I am a little sad about the lack of feedback that I have been getting on this story. I know it really dosent matter though I am glad you are reading...just let me know what you think...even if it's bad. I would just like to know! I love you guys so much you are awesome!

Chapter 6

"She was in a closet with him?" Queen Linda asked completely confused about the gossip that had been going around the palace.

"I believe that is what happened your majesty." Keith said as they walked through the palace gardens.

"That girl does some things that worry me. A queen just cannot get into situations like that." Linda said in a frustrated tone.

"Yes, but you have to understand that for Haley the stickier the situation is the better she becomes. She works hard to get out of the messes that she causes." Keith said reassuringly.

"So you think she can do it?" Linda asked.

"I have never doubted that she would be an amazing queen someday. She is to much like her mother not to be amazing." Keith said with a kind smile.

"O Keith, what would I do without you?" Linda said giving him a friendly hug.

"How could I have ever doubted Haley? She is a mature young woman and she will make a great queen someday."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the palace

"I WANT MY ICE CREAM NOW!!!!!" Haley shouted chasing Peyton around the room.

"Hales you have got to slow down with the ice cream. We have that luncheon tomorrow and if you don't quit then you will be in a sugar coma forever." Peyton said holding the double chocolate chunk ice cream just out of Haley's reach. Haley was jumping up and down trying to reach her precious ice cream but she was to short.

"Uh! I curse the evil mind that gave me these short stumpy legs!!" Haley said finally giving up and plopping down onto the couch.

Peyton, Brooke, and Rachel all looked at each other trying to fight back their laughter. They were all in Haley's suite after she demanded that they need a girl's night. Of course they all knew why. The gossip was all over the palace about Nathan and Haley's encounter but all of the girls were dying to know Haley's side of the story still.

"Ok Hales we will give you some ice cream if you tell us what happened." Brooke said handing her a pint of cookie dough ice cream and a spoon.

Haley took a huge bite of ice cream before she started her story. She told them every detail of what happened but left out a few of her stupid comebacks. "Then after the maid opened that door I ran out of there before he could say anything else. Oh I just know that my mother has already found out and she will be so mad." Haley said stuffing her face with more ice cream.

"Ok Hales you need to lay off the sugar for now." Rachel said "The way I see it you really did nothing wrong. I mean you don't have feelings for Nathan do you?"

"No way! He is an annoying, cocky, self absorbed pain in my side. I think when I become Queen I will banish him from Genovia. This would be a much better country without him here." Haley said all in one breathe.

All three girls looked at each other with knowing looks. She so had feelings for him.

"Now if you will excuse me I have to go get some beauty sleep for tomorrow. I will see you guys then." Haley said walking out of the room.

"She so has it bad for him." Brooke said

"Oh yeah defiantly" Peyton agreed

"But the question is will she throw away her dreams of being queen for him?" Rachel said. All three girls just stood there thinking of what they would do if they were in Haley's situation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Haley woke up with a huge sugar hangover. She groaned as she sat up in bed holding her head in pain.

"Good morning sunshine!!" Rachel said walking into Haley's room without even knocking. Haley just glared at her and then covered her head with her blanket.

"O no you don't princess." Rachel said ripping the covers off of her. "We warned you to slow down with the ice cream last night but you wouldn't listen. Now you have to pay the price."

Haley decided that she would not win this war so she reluctantly got out of bed.

"Ok Hales you have about an hour to get ready before the Ambassador Luncheon starts. Remember that Marvin will be there so it will be a good publicity day for you." She said making her way towards the door. She turned around before leaving. "Oh and one more thing. Try not to have eye sex with Nathan. It will be bad for your image." She said before closing the door behind her.

Haley just threw a pillow at the now closed door. 'I do not have eye sex with him…whatever that is.' She thought to herself.

"Yes you do Hales!" She heard Rachel shout from the other room.

Haley rolled her eyes and decided she better get ready. She could not be late on top of everything else that happened.

She took a quick shower and decided to let her hair dry into her natural soft waves that framed her face perfectly. She wore light makeup; just enough to accent her natural beauty. She picked out a beautiful royal purple sundress that hit just below the knee. She complemented with some matching purple pumps. She glanced at herself in the mirror. 'Not bad for someone with a sugar hangover.' She thought to herself.

After greeting most of the guest at the luncheon Haley was dying to get out of her shoes. She cursed herself for picking these shoes knowing that they were new and needed to be broken in. She plopped down on a bench next to Peyton.

"Hey Peyt. Where's Luke?" She asked rubbing her feet slightly.

"He went to go get me something to drink." She said with a small smile.

"You really like him don't you?" Haley said smiling at her friends blushing face.

"Yeah, I do. He is perfect." She said with a sigh.

"I never thought I would see the day when Peyton Sawyer sighed over a boy. You so have it bad." Haley said laughing. Her laughter stopped when she saw Nathan walking in with some blonde bimbo attached to his arm.

"Who is that?" Haley said more to herself. Peyton followed her gaze and she smirked at her friend behavior. "I'm not the only one that has it bad." Peyton said patting her friends shoulder.

"What are you talking about I just wanted to know who she was so I could go over there and uh…meet her, yes that's it because I have to meet everyone at the party." Haley said stuttering on her words.

"Well that's Lady Alyssa and I am pretty sure that you already know Nathan pretty well." Peyton said sarcastically.

Haley just ignored her friend's sarcasm and started to make her way towards Nathan and his date. "Marvin?" Haley said searching for him. She wasn't gonna go over there alone.

"Yes, Hales?" he said coming up beside her.

"Let's go for a walk." She said looping her arms through his and making her way towards Nathan and his date.

"O the light here is perfect hales. Let me take a picture of you." Marvin said stopping their walk and grabbing his camera out of his pocket.

"Please Marvin no more pictures." Haley said smiling.

"Come on one more picture…" He said just as they ran into Nathan and Lady Alyssa.

"O hello there, I am Marvin McFadden." He said introducing himself to Nathan and his date. Nathan just ignored him but Alyssa smile kindly.

"Hello I am Lady Alyssa." She said introducing herself to Marvin. "Hello your highness." She said with a slight curtsy.

Haley smiled tightly and said a quiet hello. She glared slightly at Nathan an he smirked in return.

"Haley, Alyssa just graduated from Harvard with a degree in law." Nathan said

"Well Marvin graduated from Oxford with a minor in Photography and a major in literature." Haley said with a triumphant smile.

"Alyssa spent a year in the peace core."

"Marvin lived in Africa for six months building a new school for the children there."

"Marvin would you like to go get a drink. I have a feeling they are going to start a 'my horse is bigger then your horse' and I am thirsty." Alyssa said walking away with Marvin in tow.

"Well…" Nathan said

"Yup…" Haley said

"I am happy for you to. You seem to really be happy." Nathan said kindly, shocking Haley.

"Yes we are." She said agreeing with him.

"It's just a shame you don't have any feelings for him." Nathan said walking away

"Yeah, I know…I mean wait come back here." Haley said chasing after him.

"I will have you know that I am very attracted to Marvin." Haley said trying to chase after Nathan but she was having a hard time keeping up with him.

"I am sure you are." Nathan said

"I am he treats me right, he is kind and thoughtful…" Nathan cut her off

"O wow, what passion." He said sarcastically. He stopped in front on a big fountain that was in the garden

Haley smirked at Nathan. She crossed her arms over her chest. "You are so jealous of him." She said turning her back to him and walking around the edge of the fountain.

Nathan followed behind her. "Why would I be jealous of Marvin? He has to spend the rest of him life married to you!" He said stopping her in her tracks.

She whirled around to face him glaring. "I loathe you." She said hitting him on the shoulder.

"I loathe you." Nathan said in return. Haley tried to turn away but Nathan grabbed her by the arm spinning her back around. Before she could say anything he crashed his lips onto hers. Haley instantly threw her arms over his shoulders and deepened the kiss. Nathan's hands where on her hips bringing her closer. Haley was lost in the kiss until she felt Nathan smirk against her lips. That caused a light bulb to go off. She pushed him away with all of her strength.

"What are you doing? You can't just go around kissing people; especially not engaged people!" Haley said walking to the other side of the fountain.

"Well if I remember correctly you kissed me back, do you want to kiss again?" Nathan said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Haley whirled around and pushed him away. "You are just trying to get me to like you so that I will call off my wedding so that you can have the crown." Haley said stepping towards him and poking his chest with her index finger.

"Maybe that's true." Nathan said smirking. "Or maybe I just like kissing you." Nathan tried to go in for another kiss but Haley turned her face away. "Get away from me" Haley said trying to push him away but she just ended up losing her balance and starting to fall. Nathan tried to grab her to catch her but she pulled him back with her. They both fell into the big fountain.

Nathan looked at Haley and she was drenched he started laughing hysterically. Haley just glared at him. " I have a great idea, how about you go under water and I count to a million." Haley said getting out of the fountain and walking away.

"Haley!" Nathan called after her but she was already gone.

Haley tried to take a side entrance into the palace but she ran into her mother.

Linda looked at her daughter's appearance and then saw Nathan coming out of the gardens with the same appearance. "Haley, do I want to know?" she said with a sigh.

"I don't think so." Haley said walking past her and into the palace.


End file.
